Dirty Dirty Mind
by CaScAdEd-TeArS
Summary: Carlos wakes up to a missing James, then moans and some weird noises are coming from the bathroom...and why is Logan with him in there? Read and Review! :D


Ok so this is just a short story i wrote in an attempt to get over my writer's block...so bear with me people!

oh oh oh...and every one who reviews, gets a piece of candy! :p

Disclaimer: If i owned Big Time Rush...i wouldn't be in here writing stories about them...i'd be WITH them...doing grown up stuff... ;) but that's another story...

Speaking of story...there you go! :D

Carlos woke up to sounds that were coming from outside his and james's bedroom. He looked to his side, James's bed was empty. Wondering what time it is, Carlos reached for his fone and saw that it was 4:42 AM. "What in the world would James be doing out of bed at this time" Carlos wondered as he made his way to the living room. He noticed it was dark and looked empty. He then noticed a small ray of light coming from within the bathroom. Figuring out James got up to go to the bathroom, Carlos made his way back towards the room but was stopped when he heard "Oh god, James"

Carlos was frozen in his place, why on earth was someone moaning James's name in the bathroom, where james is supposed to be..

Carlos nearly let out a scream when someone walked right into him, nearly knocking them both to the ground.

"What the hell? who's there?" Carlos whispered trying desperately to not sound terrified. It was not really working. "Carlos? what are you doing here?" A sound whispered and Carlos recognized it was Kendall. "Kendall, i think james is with someone in the bathroom." Carlos whispered. "...come again?" Kendall slowly said.

"I think james is ..._you know..with someone _..in the bathroom." Carlos said trying to get kendall to figure out what he's trying to say.

"Oh.." Kendall started, but was interrupted by a "_Oh god, yeaaaah...oh yes... j-just like that." _Carlos could imagine Kendall's mouth drop in shock.

"Is he _HAVING SEX _in there?" Kendall asked in a whisper.

"Well..he is not alone in there, so we cross out the idea of him ..._you know..." _Carlos whispered back.

"How old are you? 6? is called masterbating" Kendall snapped hoping he _was_ looking at where carlos is.

"Is your phone with you by any chance?" Kendall asked after a moment of silence. _If you cross out the heavy breathing coming from behind the bathroom's door._

"Ya, why?" Carlos asked. Kendall reached out infront of him and once he felt Carlos's face he drew his hand back.

"um...what was that?" Carlos asked.

"I needed to know where the hell are you." kendall said "now, what time is it?" he continued.

"Almost 5. why?" Carlos asked. "Actually, why were you up?"

"I got thirsty so i went to get a glass of water. I didn't want to turn on the lights to not disturb you guys." Kendall said.

"James, James...i'll stop ..it hurts" a sound said and both guys knew exactly who it was.

"WTF? why is logan in the bathroom with james?" Kendall asked freaking out.

Neither had time to continue because james was suddenly talking.

"Logan stop being such a whimp. It'll only hurt for few minutes but then you'll feel great."

_oh this was NOT happening._

"But it is _HUGE_...I really do not think i can take it."

"Ok, what are the chances this is NOT what we think it is?" Carlos whispered to Kendall.

Before Kendall had the chance to reply James spoke again.

"Tell you what, pefore we do this again, how about you just play around with mine for a while. Just get familiar with how to "handle it" no "carrying" is required and i'll just watch and tell you what you are doing wrong."

"um..probably zero." Kendall slowly said. Two of his bestfriends were currently having sex behind this door.

"Why wouldn't they tell us?" Carlos wondered in a loud whisper. "They know we have absolutely nothing against homosexuals" He continued.

"ok..i think i'm ready James" Logan's voice said.

_Ready? WTF was he ready for._

_"ow..ow..ow..GO SLOW GOD DAMN IT...its not like i do this everyday like you!" Logan half hissed half screamed._

_Kendall and Logan were both still standing right infront of the door, unable to move and jaws nearly hitting the floor._

_"yes but when i'm done with you...you wont be able to stop...trust me...even though you'll be a little soar for the next few days."_

_OK TOO MUCH INFORMATION!_

"Omg i can't believe i let you talk me into it" Logan said as his breathing was becoming more errect and he had to gasp between the words.

"Logan, i notice you watching me everythime i'm doing it in our room. so stop trying to convince yourself you don't want this" James whispered "Keep going..j-just like that...good..few more times logan"

"well easy...for you...to say...you are not exactly in my _position _at the moment" Logan snapped back.

Carlos has had enough...if his friends thought they could do _SUCH THING _without bothering to at least mention it to him and Kendall, he was going to make sure those two NEVER live down the humiliation.

With a deep breath Carlos burst through the door screaming "YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD! IF YOU THINK YOU COULD HIDE SOMETHING THIS MAJOR FROM ME AND KENDALL...WELL YOU BOTH CA..."Carlos stopped mid sentence at the view infront of him.

James and Logan were both very much fully clothed. James was hovering over Logan who was laying down on the bathroom floor over a small matress and in his hands were two of James's Gym weights.

"Um...what is this _thing _we're hiding exactly?" James asked as he helped logan off the ground.

"um...well...ah...Kendall?" Carlos desperately turned towards kendall who was...frozen infront of the bathroom open door with his jaw hitting the floor.

"Wait a minute...what dod you two think was going on in here?" James asked again, raising an eyebrow.

"well...do you always moan while working out?" Carlos suddenly asked.

James paled. did they think him and logan were...closed door, middle of the night, heavy errect breathing...gasps, moaning...oh god!

"OMG...You thought ...me? Logan?." James said as his eyes widened in shock.

"You and Logan what exactly?" Logan said , joining the conversation for the first time.

"He thought we were in there having...you know!" James hissed looking at Logan.

Logan let out a shocked scream "What is the matter with you! what kind of a mind do you have?"

"Apparently a very Dirty one..." Carlos whispered as he walked away to his room. Trying to forget those past 30 minutes ever happened.

It was going to be a long night of unnecessery dreams and thoughts...and dreams!


End file.
